It was only a kiss
by RedEyedWolfie
Summary: Stiles a le souvenir de s'être toujours fait plaqué par Derek contre quelque chose, c'était toujours agressif et menaçant... Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. One shot.


******Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! jeff davis a presque tous les crédits :)

**Titre : It was only a kiss**

**Pairing** : Sterek

**Raited** : K+ (je pense...)

**note** : Hellooo ! première fic sur Teen Wolf ! yeaah ! j'adore sterek depuis que j'ai commencé à regarder teen wolf et voilà, voilà j'ai fini par écrire des fics sur ce couple ! à la base je poste mes fictions sur sterek ici : mais j'ai décidé d'en poster quelques unes ici !

Ceci est un gros délire de ma part ! j'essaye d'écrire de la romance mais ça se termine comme ça ! ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai fais de mon mieux ahah.. c'est un mélange bizarre de romance et d'humour ponctué par un derek un peu OOC... bref, ENJOY ! :D

* * *

Stiles a le souvenir de s'être toujours fait plaqué par Derek contre quelque chose... Des fois les murs, les portes aussi. C'était toujours agressif et menaçant et d'ailleurs Derek dans ces cas là le menaçait. Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Soit, Derek l'avait encore plaqué contre une porte, la porte de sa chambre, mais cette fois-ci l'alpha l'embrassait. C'était un baiser rapide et urgent, sans aucune tendresse. Mais cela choqua Stiles car il ne s'attendit pas du tout à cela. Il s'attendait à des réprimandes ou des grognements de la part de l'apha, mais sûrement pas ça.

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et repoussa le loup garou avec toute sa force, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Répliqua Stiles passablement choqué.

- Je ne sais pas... murmura Derek. Stiles s'attendit à une plus grande réaction de sa part et de voir que Derek n'avait aucune excuse l'irrita.

- Tu ne sais...pas ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

Stiles inspira profondément en essayant comme il pouvait de garder son calme.

- Quoi ? C'est un truc de loup garou ? T'es en chaleur ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Stiles sur un ton moqueur.

- Pardon ?

Le regard de Derek se fit menaçant, comme à son habitude.

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Tu commence à m'énerver ! Grogna Derek mais il ne regardait pas Stiles dans les yeux et semblait un peu.. gêné ?

Stiles le remarqua bien et se dit que même si le baiser l'avait au début surpris, il était désormais content de pouvoir embêter l'alpha avec ça. Derek n'était jamais gêné, mais voir ça en exclusivité poussa Stiles à continuer son jeu.

- Je vois... peut être que tu ne peux pas résister à tout ça, dit-il en pointant tout son corps.

- Rassure toi, il n'y a rien d'attirant chez toi, répondit Derek dans un petit sourire, retrouvant toute sa confidence habituel.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche outré et tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça il scruta son corps et tira sur son sweat-shirt gris un peu trop large puis remarqua qu'il portait un pantalon de jogging et que ses chaussettes étaient trouées.

- Bon c'est sur que habillé comme ça non, mais on est dimanche je te signale ! Dit Stiles pour sa défense.

Comme toute réponse, Derek eu un sourire moqueur.

- Et je te signale encore une fois, répliqua Stiles, que c'est toi qui débarque dans ma chambre, qui me plaque contre la porte et qui m'embrasse alors que je suis censé regarder tranquillement avengers dans mon lit avec du pop corn au caramel !

- Du pop corn au caramel ? Répéta Derek dans un léger rire.

- Oui, mélangé à des m&m's ! c'est le top mix ! Tu connais pas ? ça t'arrive de manger des fois ?

- Je mange pas ces cochonneries là, en tout cas si je veux garder un corps de rêve comme celui ci, répondit Derek en pointant tout son corps.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais ricana un petit peu en pensant que Derek l'avait copié sur ce jeu là.

- Désolé mais je préfère le pop corn et pas les tablettes de chocolat.

- Donc toi aussi tu as remarqué ce corps bien sculpté ?

- La ferme Derek.

Derek se rapprocha de Stiles puis attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index, laissant leur visage qu'à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas goûter à cette tablette de chocolat ?

Stiles se perdit quelques instants dans les yeux verts mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et répliqua :

- Tu sais que quand ces mots sortent de ta bouche, c'est en même temps hilarant et écœurant ? Sérieux mec, j'ai envie de vomir en fait.

Derek se recula puis ria légèrement.

- Oui, j'avoue que je me suis écœuré moi même en disant ça.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour Derek ? Sérieux je te reconnais plus là ! Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

- Ça m'arrive parfois. Je ne suis pas un bloc de glace.

- Ou tu n'es peut être pas si aigri que ça.

- Peu importe. Ahem, désolé pour tout ça, je m'en vais, dit Derek en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles.

- Non.

Derek se retourna surpris.

- Scott n'est pas libre et... regarder avengers tout seul c'est pas marrant... alors je veux bien partager mon pop corn avec toi. Dit Stiles un peu hésitant.

- Donc tu veux que je reste ? Derek sourit d'un air triomphant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

- Ramène ton cul de loup garou ici et ferme là.

FIN

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite mais s'il y a des demandes pourquoi pas...? :) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je veux bien avoir vos avis !

See ya.


End file.
